


土上｜暂时标记

by Cats_Tail



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats_Tail/pseuds/Cats_Tail
Summary: 设定：虽然怀孕了不会来姨妈，但是怀孕了还是会发情呢【摊手





	土上｜暂时标记

**Author's Note:**

> 设定：虽然怀孕了不会来姨妈，但是怀孕了还是会发情呢【摊手

感觉要溺死了。  
浑身脱力，被迫地靠在了身后人的身上，感受到来自背后的烫人热度。  
意识模糊不清，视线也模糊不清，已经搞不清楚自己身处何处了——榻榻米……是宿舍吗？  
似乎所能做的唯有艰难地喘息了，而这一点也在变得愈加不易。封闭的空间内弥漫着的满是自己洗衣粉味道的信息素，以及另一种信息素的气味。强烈的碳酸的刺激性，混杂着象征橘子的香精与砂糖味道；无论是汽水升腾带来的刺痛感，还是充满化学工业与不真实意义的香精，或者是甜腻到已经让人感到过多的白砂糖，都只让他感到不适——  
那是不属于他的Alpha的、来自另一个Alpha的味道。  
“呜……”  
出于各种意义上的痛苦，呻吟漏出了嘴角。腹中胎儿存在感过强的异动也好，不匹配的Alpha信息素的气味也好，因发情期混沌不已的大脑与想要维持清醒的意志的冲突也好，都让他只想烦躁地呼喊出声。  
身后人托住他手臂的双手稍稍捏紧了，身体前倾将头凑到了他的颈边。一头黄发蹭得他有些麻痒，对于帮助清醒只是有害无益。  
“土御门………………？！！”  
些微粗糙的舌苔带着湿润感狠狠压上颈后腺体所在的位置，引得他的声线带上慌乱与动摇。  
“别、不要舔那里……”  
“为什么呢，阿上？”  
湿润感从腺体的位置开始顺着颈骨攀缘向上，直到舔入颈后的发丝。过于直接的快感带着生物电信号从头部一直穿到尾椎末端，他抑制不住地颤抖，为这幅过于敏感的身体感到懊恼。  
“跑到我宿舍来的，不是阿上自己吗？”  
“——还带着这幅发情的身体引诱我。”  
他唯有闭上双眼捏紧拳头，却无力反驳。  
“只有你能帮我了，土御门……”声音已低得只有气声。  
他伸出手，向后摸到对方的后脑，温柔地摩挲着那头蓬松的黄发，微微施力将对方的头重新压至自己的侧颈。他仰头，微微靠到了对方的肩膀，将脖颈愈加暴露出来。  
“——我需要你，对我做暂时标记。”

 

“……嘁。”  
轻轻按住对方后脑的手被抓住，顿时天旋地转。等到视野再次恢复清明时，发现对方已换了个姿势，面对面将自己压在了榻榻米上。  
土御门一手撑在上条头侧，另一只手轻轻摸上对方微微隆起的腹部。被触碰到脆弱部位，上条隐隐地感到不妙，双手伸出去抓土御门的手腕。在他的手得以碰到对方之前，土御门将手一点点下压——  
“呃、！！！”  
“痛、土御门、停下来……”  
“暂时标记？如果是完全标记的话，我倒是很乐意。只不过那样的话——这个孩子就留不住了吧。”  
土御门的语气戏谑，脸上却没有丝毫笑意。上条抓住对方的手腕，但发情期瘫软的身体让他一点也使不出力气。土御门就将手维持在那个按压的程度，没有更进一步，但也让上条持续地感受到痛苦。  
“你怀上的时候怎么没想过有这一天？现在想到来求我了？”  
“Alpha不在，都没人帮你度过发情期呢——真是凄惨啊阿上。”  
“土御门……”  
他看向身下试图拉开自己手的Omega，整个人汗湿得仿佛刚从水里捞出来似的。眼神朦胧失焦，即使如此也在挤出最后一丝神智与自己博弈。  
“我没有托辞……”  
“你的宿舍离我最近，也不会把我的秘密泄露出去，我只能来请你帮忙。所以拜托了、土御门……求你对我做暂时标记吧……”  
“——为此我什么都可以做。”  
土御门只感到自己把牙咬得更紧了。  
“什么都可以？”他嗤笑出声。  
“……什么都可以。”  
“好啊……”  
“——那么就让我先做下完全标记吧。”  
“？！”  
他向后退去，手摸到对方的校裤腰带。带扣很快被解开，校裤连带内裤被脱下，甩到了房间角落。上条根本连撑起上半身的力气都不具有，更别提还要阻止土御门的行动了。  
“——呃、？！！”  
被捅入食指的甬道干涩而紧张，并不让人感到舒适。土御门皱眉，反而使力将手指更伸进了几分。  
“土御门、痛……！！”  
“就是为了让你痛苦才这么做的。”  
土御门根本不将视线放在他身上，紧盯着他身侧的榻榻米只一味进行粗暴的深入。渐渐地，即使上条绷紧了肌肉，食指还是一直挤入到了指根深度。  
“不要紧绷着不让我进去，放松。”  
“不要……”  
土御门叹了口气，伸入他体内的右手没有抽出，而左手重新撑到了他耳边。四目相对，迷蒙而泛着因生理性疼痛而升腾出的水汽的眼睛，对上阴沉而没有带上任何与爱意相关的感情的眼睛。土御门的身体挡住房间上方的光源，将上条的整个视野笼罩在了阴影之下。身下人此时的眼神是何等脆弱，水雾中是破碎的、摇曳着的、似乎随时都要泯灭的光亮，满是哀求，满是拒绝，满是土御门一点也不想在对方眼中看到的感情。他将视线从对方的双眼中移开，左手抚上对方的右颊，低下头去。  
唇与唇相碰时，是令人舒适的柔软与温暖。对方信息素的洗衣粉气味在鼻腔中扩散开来，让他想起总是嗅到的对方干净校服上的熟悉味道。上条原本紧张的唇部在与土御门触碰到的一瞬间，被发情期Omega难以违抗的本能诱导着迅速缴械，放松下来，甚至迎合着对方的动作微微张阖。土御门侧头，张口包住对方的双唇，换来对方同样动作的回应。  
上条的双眼在不断的回合反覆中已不知不觉阖上了。土御门将舌尖探入对方口中，上条温驯又自觉地拿唇舌含住，乖巧地轻轻吸吮。舌头蹭过口腔内壁，蹭过齿面，蹭过牙床，与对方的舌头相互贴合摩擦，发出吸吮时的啧啧水声与亲吻间不自觉溢出的呻吟。  
被肆意摆弄的当事人或许只剩下精力专注于嘴唇的交合；但土御门即使这时也在不断分心。上条的身体正因接吻而迅速放松下来，就连甬道里也开始源源不断地分泌出大量液体，让异物的进入更加顺畅——  
这就是作为Omega的淫荡的身体啊。  
土御门最后温柔地贴合住上条的双唇。在对方无暇顾及他物时，中指与无名指猛地插入了穴口。  
“呜、……！！！！！”  
被吻住的上条，痛苦的呜咽只能被封在内里。即使有了液体做润滑，一次性插进两根手指就算对于Omega来说也太过勉强。  
“——所以你懂了吗，阿上。”  
“你根本没有拒绝我的权利，也没有这样的能力。”  
“只要我愿意，我能有无数种方法让你臣服，可以让你连一个‘不’字也说不出。”  
“既然你今天来找我了，就该做好觉悟。”  
“——我是一定会做完全标记的。”  
新加入的两根手指也以让人难以承受的速度扩张着。上条完全提不出反抗的力气，就连呼喊出声的力气似乎也要殆尽了。他的右手攀上土御门撑在他脸侧的左手腕，颤抖地使出最后一丝气力试图捏紧。  
“对不起……”  
在体内开疆拓土的手指并没有丝毫停顿。  
“如果可以的话，我原本也是想怀上土御门的孩子的……”  
对方的右手撤出了。  
紧接着是金属腰带扣发出的声响。  
“我知道说这些为时已晚……即使再被你标记，我也不可能再受孕了……”  
“我真的有绝对的理由要留下这个孩子，所以……”  
衣物摩擦的屑索声响，被扔到远处的碰撞声响。  
贴近的赤裸身体，灼人的热烈温度。  
“求你了、土御门……”  
“请只对我做暂时标记……”  
——还是无法挽回了吗。

 

腺体被咬上，牙齿嵌入血肉。  
一瞬间橘子汽水的味道如同爆炸一般撑满整个空间。几秒钟令人头痛欲裂的耳鸣之后，原本让上条排斥不已的Alpha气味逐渐变得温和起来。纷杂的噪音都归于沉寂，橘子汽水的味道也逐渐沉淀下来，变回日常中熟悉的、并不让他感到不适的气味。  
意识渐渐变得清明了。摇摇欲坠的泪水也终于还是从眼角滑落了下来。  
土御门叹了口气，放弃一般地将头埋进上条颈窝，呼吸那份一直以来都令他着迷的信息素气味。上条没有反抗，他只是一动不动地躺着，任由眼泪继续滚落，滚入耳后的发丝，沾湿颊边的榻榻米。  
土御门最终还是下不了手。Omega被Alpha完全标记后，再被另一个Alpha完全标记虽然并不绝对致死，但也会招致钻心彻骨的痛苦。抛开能否留住胎儿的问题不谈，虽然满脑子都是“让对方痛苦”的想法，但等到面对真的能给对方带去极端痛苦的行为，却发现自己根本无法狠下心来。  
他闭着眼睛，只想将自身浸没在对方的温柔气息中。  
“这就是我恨意的程度，你感受到了吗、阿上。”  
他是多么恨啊。近在咫尺的人，却怀上了别人的孩子；可那个Alpha又在如今失去踪影，抛下对方在发情期时走投无路到只能求助于自己。他多么恨，恨到若非稍加犹豫，就要用完全标记杀死他最爱的人了。剧烈到可以使Omega休克的疼痛，胎儿流产造成的失血与子宫损伤，三项高致命危险加在一起，一定会将对方从这个世界带离他身边。  
——但是对方此刻还好好地躺在这里。上条伸出双手环抱住土御门，一只手抚上对方的后脑，像母亲哄孩子入睡一般有节律地轻拍着，一边闭上眼睛露出温柔的笑容。  
“……谢谢。”

**Author's Note:**

> 结果还是没有做到最后一步！  
> 对孕妇干这种事什么的，还是太过分了啦！！
> 
> 那么问题来了！  
> 孩子到底是谁的！！  
> 为什么当麻不顾一切也要把这个孩子留下来！！！
> 
>  
> 
> ——别问我啊！！！  
> 这是PWP好吧！！！


End file.
